


Omegaverse

by weirdsimp



Series: Corpsekunno [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Crewmate Black (Among Us), Episode: s03e06 Among Us Hide, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Polus (Among Us), Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdsimp/pseuds/weirdsimp
Summary: Hello, this is my second one-shot, please be free to suggest anything.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekunno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163
Collections: Done Reading





	Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow fanfic readers, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, by the way I am taking requests if you are wondering, you can either private message me or write it on this post, I'll try to do as many of your guy's suggestions as I can. Thank you for reading and remember to vote so more people can read and enjoy this book aswell. 
> 
> I would like to also mention the person who asked me to write this, thank you for the suggestion NightlyNightmare (someone on another app). Now read at your own risk.
> 
> WARNING  
> Omegaverse  
> Heat  
> Smut  
> MxM  
> Shipping  
> AU  
> Fluff  
> Lemon  
> Hints of mental illness
> 
> This is set in an alternate universe, if you aren't comfortable about this please do not continue.

It was a usual Saturday morning. Sykkuno was having his a little job as it was his day off work, usually he wouldn't get a day off unless it was his heat but today was special, an actual day off work. The day before a man came in, possibly an alpha, they came to check if the owner was treating the omega's correctly, and all other workers of course.

He worked in small café owned by an old angry man who hated omega's, the only reason he got the job because his beta friend's; Toast, Rae and Poki also worked there and went on strike so he could work there with them, which was a really good thing for him as, one he was jobless, and two it was extremely hard to find a job as an omega as most people in society were prejudice, people who believe omega's are sluts who are meant to be play things for alpha's and beta's.

He could've found a job as a sex worker, but he knew if he did that he would've sold his soul to a devil, it was going to be his only choice until his friends helped him. 

He carried on jogging, his mind wandering off somewhere else, not looking where he was going, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"AH I'M SO SORRY" the omega shouted as he fell onto the ground.

However a tall figure stood over him towering the boy with his height. 

The shorter boy quickly stood up and said sorry to the male and ran off.

...

He finally got home, the strong alpha scent stood with him, his breathing became heavy, the alpha that he bumped into must've let out his pheromones.

"Poop face, what am I going to do!" muttering to himself, running into the showering to get the scent off himself.

He scrubbed all parts of his body, the scent still didn't go, it was strong, it made him feel so weak, it made him remember the time in high school when his school "friends" bullied him for being a "freaky omega". Alpha's would let out their pheromones to intimidate him and in order to hurt him even more.

Tears started to form in his eyes, sniffling and sobs could be heard around the whole house. He stopped crying, his eyes where puffy, red and swollen. He grabbed the clothes he shoved onto the floor and put them into the washing machine. The sent was lingering in them so he wanted to get them to go away. Grabbing a anti-pheromone spray he sprayed the whole house and the sent soon left. 

Once the boy calmed down, he went over to his computer so he could play some games with his friends.

Logging into his discord account he asked his friend if they wanted to play anything, they all said "yes" and joined a discord call. 

"H-hey guys..." Sykkuno spoke whilst stuttering.

"HI SYKKUNO!!!" Rae said enthusiastically.

"Guys, let's play." Poki spoke calmly.

"YEAH LETS PLAY AMONG US, LET'S INVITE JACK FELIX AND A FEW OTHER'S," Toast and Rae said triumphantly.

Joining the game they all talked amongst eachother, Sykkuno preferring to stay quiet. In the game was him, Rae, Poki, Toast, Jack, Lily, Felix, Ludwig and Ryan. They where only missing one play, Jack saying he would invite someone with a voice which could beat Sykunno's perfectly soft one.

"This is the one and only Corpse Husband!" Jack shouted.

The person joined the call and joined in the game, they where astonished by how deep it really was, the masculinity, 'Oh no, I'm simping' he shouted in his mind.

"Hey there?" the voice said unsure.

Ooo's and awee's left his friends mouths. Everyone started comparing both of their voices, making Sykunno extremely self conscious about what they where saying.

"I think if it's best if we both stay, right?" he squeaked.

"I think so too Sykkuno~" rolling his words, making his face turn all red.

"OKAY EVERYONE, let's start," Toast spoke whilst starting up the round.

...

They all played for awhile, Corpse flirting constantly with Sykunno, which made the boy feel extremely weird inside, such a strange feeling he felt. But he thought nothing of it.

They all finished for the day, everyone left the call leaving both Sykkuno and Copse left to bicker amongst themselves.

"Sooo, hello Mr.Corpse, why are you still in the voice call?" he spoke without thinking. 'OH POOP I SHOULDN'T OF SAID THAT I SHOULDN'T OF SAID THAT!'

"I was actually wondering something."

"Wh...what is it?" he stuttered.

"Can I have your number?" the deep voiced man said gently.

"Wa- me why me?!?!?" the nerves hit him hard.

"Just cause-"

"Alrighty," exhaling he said his number, said goodbye and left the call.

The boy started screaming out loud "AAAAAHHHHH!!! WHY WOULD A HOT SOUNDING GUY ASK FOR MY NUMBER THERE ARE LITTERALLY 8 OTHER PEOPLE PLAYING, WHY ME????"

Jumping into bed, she shoved his small cute face into his oversized pillow and sighed. 'Why me of all people, ugh it's fine he probably won't message me anyways, right? Yeah probably not. I should go to sleep...'. With that the omega shut his eyes and drifted off into his imagination.

...

The alarm clock buzzed in the background, meaning it was time for the boy to get ready for work. Jumping out of bed he decided not to shower as he took one yesterday and wore his work attire. He usually grabbed some coffee on the way so breakfast didn't really matter, and plus he did didn't want to get fat. Putting on his shoes he ran off to work.

...

A few hours passed, the clock struck 6 meaning him and his friends could all leave. Once exiting the building his friends caught up to him.

"Sykkuno, let's go on a dinner date at 8!" Rae said, a smile plastered on her golden face.

"Ohh.. Alright..."

"Make sure you wear your best clothes we are meeting with the other's!" Toast spoke as they all walked off in the opposite direction.

'Wait, I'm not ready for this, NO I CAN'T DO THIS, I NEED TO GET READY' with those thoughts he ran back to his apartment to get ready.

He got home and quickly started to get ready, when all of a sudden he got a text, thinking it was his friend's sending the address to meet up at he opened it. It was from an unknown number.

Unknown: Hey there Sykkuno 

'Wait they know my name?!' the boy thought. Why would a number like this be texting him right now, so he decided to reply.

Sykkuno: May I ask, who are you?

Unknown: Remember the discord call yesterday?

"WAIT IT'S HIM, OH SHOOT I FORGOT I GAVE HIM MY NUMBER!" he shouted.

Sykkuno: I'm so sorry I didn't notice before it just ran past my mind and-

Corpse Husband: Calm down cutie~

'Did he just call ME cute, oh lord I'm gonna faint-'

Sykkuno: I'm sorry

Corpse Husband: Hey it's alright don't worry about it too much

Sykkuno: Alright, anyways why did you want my number

Corpse Husband: To get to know you of course 

Sykkuno: Oh yeah, tee-hee

...

After 2 hours of talking, Sykkuno had fully lost track of time, loud banging noises could be heard, so he went over to the door and opened it. There was his friends shouting at him for not replying to their text. They dragged him out of his own house, locked the doors and left to go to the restaurant.

...

The restaurant was classy but not at the same time, things were reasonably priced and it place looked fantastic. They went over to a group which was sitting at a table in the far corner. Probably to make sure no one saw them. There he saw big YouTuber's models and all that. But the person who really caught his attention was a man with pale skin and jet black hair. He was so handsome, he was wearing a black shirt which complimented his complexion. 'Wait wasn't he the guy, no it can't be-' he realised he was drooling. 

Sykkuno rubbed off the drool dripping from his mouth and they all introduced themselves. It was Sykkuno's turn.

"Um... Hi... I'm Sykkuno..." why was he stuttering now.

"DON'T BE SHY, WE ARE ALL F R I E N D S" Felix shouted to encourage the younger boy.

"Hi, my name is Corpse Husband, but just call me Corpse~" that voice that hot voice, it was him, Sykkuno didn't expect him of all people to come.

Everyone quickly took their seats beside their friends too fast for Corpse and Sykkuno to react, leaving a seat for them two to sit together. Corpse looked at the shorter boy next to him and smiled, he started to talk to others until the waitress came over to ask what they wanted to eat. Everyone ordered something like meat or something with a lot of food. But all the omega choose was a salad. No one other than the boy next to him noticed this, and asked why he was only going to get a salad. Sykkuno replied with saying that he was watching his weight, not wanting to tell anyone about his insecurities. After many excuse, they agreed to the short boy trying some of the taller boy's meal.

After a bit more of bickering amongst eachother the food finally arrived and everyone dug right in. Both boys stared at eachother, as Corpse cut some steak into a bite size piece to feed the other. Which in return Sykunno opened his mouth up and swallowed. 

All of their around them looked at eachother dazed by what they had witnessed, did the one and only Corpse Husband, No.1 Alpha just feed someone HIS meal. Sykkuno looked away in embarrassment, hiding his face into his small frail palms. The taller boy quickly pulled him over into his chest, releasing just enough pheromones to calm the other down into a relaxed state.

...

After everyone finished their main course they decided to get some dessert, Sykkuno of course didn't get any, but not only because he felt like he's already ate too much, but because he wasn't feeling good, he felt dizzy and warm, but being whom he was, the boy decided to ignore it and carried on the night.

Everyone's dessert arrived, everything was going normal, most definitely normal, nothing wrong was going to happen. Right? Corpse asked if Sykkuno wanted some of his chocolate cake, quickly denying it. So the black haired boy took it to his own terms and shoved it into the the brown haired boys month, making him swallow the piece.

"Sorry, not sorry!" he said jokingly as the shorter boy pouted at what just happened. "There is a piece cake on the side of your mouth."

He licked the piece of chocolate, which made Sykkuno fully melt into his arm's. His pheromones quickly started to spread throughout the place.

"SYKKUNO'S IN HEAT!" Poki shouted at the other's.

Everyone left thre room except Sykkuno's close friend's and Corpse, who was still holding the short boy tightly. 'Why was his heat cycle happening now?' Toast thought, him knowing he had his heat only a week ago, this was extremely surprising for him and he didn't know what to do.

"Do you have any suppressants on you?" Corpse muttered to the boy on his lap, trying to hold back the urge to fuck him then and there.

Sykkuno's breathing became erratic and he felt his self made lubricant(?) oozing down his ass, his tip leaking with pre-cum, both those wetting his pants profusely. Corpse placed the omega onto his lap, restraining his alpha instinct, he really wanted to fuck him then and there. He didn't know if it was a good idea but the black haired boy let out some calming pheromones, which surprisingly worked in a way, his breathing became much more stable but his pant became much more wet.

"I'm taking him with me," said the taller boy as he stood up holding Sykkuno as if he where a baby.

"There is no way, your an alpha and he's in heat, what are you going to do to him?!" Rae said angrily, he didn't want anyone hurting him, so she was always extra protective over him.

"No I think we should let them be together." a voice behind the two girls said,"It was Corpse's fault he got into heat, ever since he sat next to him and talked to him he's been acting strange and he also had his heat the week before, so they must be fated together."

"Now that you say it, it's true." Poki replied to Toast.

"Then I shall be on my way..." running out of the restaurant towards his car.

When he got to his care the taller boy placed him onto the passenger seat and got in,'Should I go to a hotel or my home?' he didn't want Sykkuno to leave in the morning, so he decided to bring the boy to his house.

...

Once arving to his mansion, he opened up the gate and quickly went into his room with the cute boy latching onto him. He placed the boy onto his bed.

"C..Corpse" he mumbled gently "Help me please."

"Are you sure you want this, promise you won't regret this?" he said calmly.

"...Y...Yes"

With those words, the taller boy quickly tore off the other boys wet pants, so that his lower half was in full view for him to see. It was all wet, pre-cum and self-made lubricant made it all slimy, which turned Corpse on. 

The erection in pants stood up, with that he took of his pants and briefs, the omega just stared at the massive cock that belonged to the alpha who was willing to help him with his heat. 

The tall man who towered him spoke "Suck it."

Nervously, Sykkuno still on the King sized bed, got onto his knees and licked the tip of the dick. Grunts left the alpha's mouth as he held the boy's hair. The brown haired boy wasn't used to it, but he saw enough videos to know what he was doing, using his hand he rubbed up and down and fondled the others balls with his left hand, with his mouth he shoved the whole thing inside deep throating the member in front of him, using both hand to plessure the other male.

After a bit, Corpse was at his limit, grunts and moans left his mouth constantly 'Why is he so good at this?' he thought curiously, but decided to ignore it since it was amazing. He was ready to come, but Sykkuno wouldn't take his mouth out, because of this Corpse came inside the shorter boy's mouth as he swallowed all the seamen that was ejaculated.

Taking his mouth off the thick and long member he looked over at Corpse, his eyes watering a bit, his whole body felt so warm he really need to do something about it. 

The taller boy sat on the bed and placed the shorter on his lap, using two finger's he shoved them inside the wet hole, using a sissoring method to stretch it up enough for it to still be pleasurable but so it wouldn't hurt. Moans flowed out of the omega's mouth, 'it feels so good' he never thought someone putting their fingers in his ass would feel so great. As soon as the finger's left his hole, Sykkuno whined as he lost the connection.

Corpse quickly grabbed a packet of condoms from his bedside table, and placed it on his cock which fit perfectly.

"Baby, I'm going to put in something much better~" smirking he lifted up the small boys ass and slowly pushed himself inside. 

"It's too big, it won't fit!" tears fell down his face as he was being stretched out even more.

"It feel better once we fully start moving alright?" which the young boy nodded to.

The member was almost half way there, but it still wasn't enough, however, the taller boy thought of a better idea, he quickly shoved his whole length inside, not giving Sykkuno enough time to prepare for what was going to happen. Cum shot out all over their chests and the omega screamed in pain.

Letting out some pheromones he tried to calm the other down so he wouldn't make the boy scream as much, working effectively, he carried on using those pheromones and fucked Sykkuno ass, he punted himself inside as they squeezed him in order to get the foreign object out. 

The boy was moaning non stop, he wasn't able to catch his breath, his ass was being penetrated, and he agreed to it. Sykkuno didn't know if he was regretting his decision or not, it hurt but felt so good. He didn't understand himself, like most of the time, but it was alright, it was going to be alright.

Cum kept shooting out of the shorters body, saliva dripping, moans echoing the room. It was perfect.

Corpse felt amazing, it had been ages since he has this good of sex, it was a pleasant surprise, he slowly nibbled on the boy neck and ears, biting in some places, purposely avoiding his nape, he wanted the boys permission to touch that part. So he just bit parts like his collar bone and nipples, places he could reach.

A few minutes passed by and Corpse was ready to cum, "Baby... fuck I'm gonna-"

With those words he came inside the condom he was wearing and rode out his orgasm. Hugging the boy tightly. He breathed in and out staring at the brown haired boy in his brown eyes, such a beautiful colour. Using his hand he brushed away some of the hair that covered some of his face and kissed the boys lips. The boy returning the favour by kissing back.

Letting go, to grasp some air Corpse asked "Round 2?"

Sykkuno eagerly nodding, he grabbed another packet and did it all over again in different positions.

...

The sun was slowly rising as they both finished, they were both extremely exhausted, they where fucking all night, what did he expect. He looked over at the boy cuddling his arm, amused by how he got into this situation, they had only known eachother for one day and they've already fucked. 

Before having sex with someone he usually talked to them for a few weeks, he usually two times most of them, then after he was done having sex he threw them away. He wasn't a very bad person, but other alpha's and beta's were never enough for him.

But this omega, was amazing even if it was his first time, he was an expert, maybe it was because of the boys pheromones, but who cares, it didn't really matter. The only thing he cared about was the fact that he found his partner for life...

...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this!


End file.
